


Mistletoe, Part Two

by Bookworm1063



Series: 12 Days of Holidays 2019 [12]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm1063/pseuds/Bookworm1063
Summary: Five years later, Dizzy and Celia get stuck under some enchanted mistletoe.Day 12 of DearDescendants' 12 Days of Holidays. Prompt: Free Prompt.
Relationships: Celia Facilier & Dizzy Tremaine, Celia Facilier/Dizzy Tremaine
Series: 12 Days of Holidays 2019 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997662
Kudos: 17
Collections: DearDescendants' 12 Days of Holidays





	Mistletoe, Part Two

Dizzy and Celia were sitting side by side at the top of the bleachers, watching the tourney team practice. Celia was pointing out all the tourney players and cheerleaders she’d swindled money out of. Dizzy was pretending to care, but only because Celia was her best friend.

“I don’t know what I’ll do next year,” Celia complained. “College students just don’t have that kind of cash to throw away.”

“You do,” Dizzy pointed out. “Let’s go inside. It’s freezing out here, and I want another cup of coffee.”

Celia laughed, but followed Dizzy back down the bleachers. As they passed the cheerleaders, CJ caught Dizzy’s eye and winked.

“I can’t believe her,” Celia grumbled, flipping CJ off as they passed.

“Come on, Celia, it’s not that big a deal.” Dizzy trailed after Celia, stopping only to kick the dusting of snow off the bottom of her boots at the front door. Celia didn’t bother, and tracked ice and mud halfway through the hall. Dizzy followed, staring at the tops of her shoes. When Celia stopped suddenly at the top of the stairs, Dizzy almost ran into her.

“Celia?”

“I can’t…” Celia ran her hand along the seemingly empty air in front of her. “Huh.”

Dizzy moved past Celia, but found that she couldn’t walk forward, either. When she tried to go back down the stairs, the same invisible barrier stopped her.

Cold with dread, Dizzy looked up.

Sure enough, a small bunch of green leaves and red berries hung above their heads.

“Um, Celia?”

Celia looked up and swore so loudly, Dizzy thought they must have heard it back on the tourney field.

“It’s fine,” Dizzy said. “We just have to wait for someone to take our place.”

Celia raised one eyebrow. “Does that work?”

“Yeah. I did it two years ago. It’s how CJ and I got together… the first time.”

“Do not mention CJ Hook right now. Being stuck here means I can’t go rip her face off.” Celia kicked at the barrier, then winced and grabbed her foot. “Shit! How long are we supposed to be stuck here?”

“It’s not that big a deal,” Dizzy snapped. “Just be patient.”

Celia rolled her eyes, but otherwise acted as though Dizzy hadn’t spoken.

“Or we could just… get out right now.” Dizzy couldn’t believe she’d had the guts to say that out loud.

Celia stopped kicking the barrier and turned around. “We could,” she said cautiously. “Do you want to?”

Dizzy figured she was already committed anyway, so she might as well admit it. “Yeah.”

Celia smiled. “Me, too.”

“Okay, then.”

“Okay.” Celia moved closed to Dizzy, leaned in, and kissed her.

There was a loud _pop_ , and the mistletoe over their heads exploded into a shower of glitter. Dizzy leaned her forehead against Celia’s, grinning.

“Right,” Celia said, stepping away from Dizzy. Dizzy snatched her hand before she could get too far away. “We should… talk, or something.”

“Yes,” Dizzy agreed. “But first, I want coffee.”


End file.
